Muriendo de amor
by xxMizukagexx
Summary: Madara pierde a alguien muy importante en su vida, parece que ni el sol lo calienta, pero... ¿Unas cuantas visitas a ese café pondrán resolverlo todo? MadaZetsu. AU.
1. Con un funeral que planear

**Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:**

.- Zetsu solo tiene una personalidad.

.- Breves menciones de un OC.

_**Por primera vez, nada que decir. Dedicado a Vicky-chan~ Siéntate, relájate y disfruta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- Con un funeral que planear, aún así la vida es bella.**

La vida es muy corta... Un momento estás del todo bien, caminando por la calle sin molestar a nadie y al siguiente estás tirado en el pavimento con una herida mortal en la cabeza, pensando "¿Y qué sigue ahora?" escuchando a la gente alarmada acercándose para tratar de ayudar mientras tu realidad se oscurece; comienzas a sentirte relajado, el dolor se va poco a poco. Cuando comienzas a sentir que un profundo sueño está apoderándose de ti, una última cosa cruza por tu mente: ¿Qué será de él sin mi? ¿Me extrañará?

No hubo tiempo para despedidas y ahora ya no hay tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso, sientes como una paz profunda te llena, estás abandonándote a ti mismo... hasta que desapareces...

o-o-o-

Un policía detuvo su patrulla en la entrada de una casa lujosa, casi parecía una mansión, tal como las demás casas del vecindario, bajó del automóvil meditando las palabras que tendría que citar a continuación. Se quedó un momento de pie frente a la puerta, vacilante, hasta que después de unos segundos se decidió y tocó el timbre.

— Buenas tardes...— Habló un tipo pelinegro, quien abrió la puerta casi de inmediato.

— ¿Señor Uchiha Madara?— Hasta la pregunta ofendía, era obvio que él era el famoso empresario Uchiha ¿quién no lo conocía? Esta bien que no se había puesto su traje aquel día, pero no era para tanto.

— Si, el mismo de siempre ¿Qué se le ofrece?— Vio con curiosidad como el policía tomaba una postura mucho mas seria, por un momento quiso reírse. Aquel tipo le recordó vagamente a su hermano Izuna queriendo hacerse el importante, pero como buen hombre de negocios supo suprimir sus impulsos.

— Sucede que... hubo un accidente, Aoi Fuyuki, su esposa, estuvo involucrada.— Hizo una pequeña pausa al ver el gesto que comenzaba a formarse en la cara de Madara y continuó antes de que él interviniera.— Falleció en el lugar de los hechos. Lo siento mucho.

Nunca es fácil dar ese tipo de noticias... y mucho menos recibirlas.

Madara escuchó claramente como si algo en su interior se rompiera, estaba quebrándose por dentro, todo su mundo se venía abajo trayendo recuerdos de bellos momentos y sonrisas que solo hacían la herida mas y mas grande... Se sintió mareado, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas ya, pensó que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y miró al uniformado.

— Gracias por la noticia...— Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se recargó de espaldas contra la puerta, notó como sus rodillas temblaban, así que dejó que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, atrayéndolo al suelo, en donde quedó sentado con las piernas estiradas y las manos a los costados. Bajó la mirada y pensó en muchas cosas... ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Murió instantáneamente? ¿Sufrió? ¿Tuvo miedo? ¿Por qué a ella?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus mejillas estaban húmedas a causa de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos sin permiso alguno. Se dejó llevar. Lloró por un buen rato, lloró hasta darse cuenta que no podía pasarse toda la tarde llorando por mas que quisiera.

Limpió sus lágrimas y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, sacudiendo un poco su ropa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, muchas personas que llamar... pero tenía, sobre todo, un funeral que planear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

— ¡Yahoo!— Gritaba con euforia un extraño chico con la piel bicolor al frente del mostrador de una cafetería, el cajero se rió por la infantil reacción de este interesante chico de ojos dorados y cabello color del pasto, era, sin duda, alguien muy peculiar.

— Felicidades, Zetsu.— Dijo el cajero con una sonrisa sincera, sabía que este empleo era muy importante para el menor.

— No puedo creer que conseguí el empleo en la cafetería que frecuenta Madara-sama~— Hablaba con emoción el peliverde. Así es, la única razón por la que había decidió trabajar ahí era aquel importante hombre de negocios. Visitaba el lugar muy seguido, rara vez venía acompañado por amigos o por una bella mujer de largos cabellos a la que Zetsu etiquetó como su novia, pero esa mujer no lo desanimaba,al contrario, lo alentaba a ganarse la atención del ía mucha confianza en si mismo,sabía que podía lograrlo a pesar de su -frecuentemente considerada rara- apariencia.

— Je, parece que al fin cumplirás tu sueño ¿No es así?— Miró como Zetsu asentía son energía.— Pero, ¿qué me dices de aquella mujer...?

— ¡Esa chica no me intimida! Debo admitir que es muy bonita, pero Madara-sama y yo tenemos algo especial ~— SI esta fuera una caricatura, al peliverde lo rodearía un aura rosa llena de corazones y flores, o al menos eso le pareció a nuestro cajero quien miraba al menor, divertido.

— Y, dime ¿Han hablado alguna vez por lo menos?— Que él recordara, Zetsu nunca había tenido una charla con el "gran" empresario, incluso pensó que jamás habían siquiera intercambiado saludos.

— ¡Claro que si! Fue tan romántico...— Dijo en un suspiro, alargando la última palabra para hacer énfasis.

_°*~Fash Back~*°_

Madara Uchiha ya había pagado la cuenta de su usual café, se despidió del cajero en turno y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta con un caminar desinteresado que lo hacía parecer una persona muy cool, cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

— ¡Señor Uchiha!— Un joven con la piel bicolor se acercó a él con algo entre sus manos.— Su cartera, casi la olvida...— Dijo, tartamudeando un poco lo cual hizo que Madara sintiera ternura por él.

— Valla, gracias. Estaría en un gran apuro de no ser por ti.— El mayor despeinó a Zetsu y no sin antes dedicarle una amable sonrisa, salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

°*~Fin Fash Back~*°

El cajero soltó una risa, enfadando a Zetsu.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— De tu sentido de lo romántico.— Dijo, haciendo uso del mismo tono meloso que Zetsu usó al decir la palabra "romántico"— ¿Sí te das cuenta de que te agradeció como cualquier persona lo haría, no?

— ¡No es cierto! Lo nuestro fue diferente.— Soltó la última oración en un suspiro. El cajero rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, era imposible discutir con Zetsu cuando se trataba de su adorado "Madara-sama"

— Como tu digas... De cualquier forma, te deseo suerte, seguro que lo verás muy seguido, justo como querías.

— Gracias.— Le sonrío, trabajar en ese lugar iba a ser lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en mucho tiempo. Mirar a Madara Uchiha prácticamente todos los días y además de eso, ganar dinero.

¡Fantástico!

* * *

**Gracias por leer~ **

**¡Aclaro una cosa! Algunos de mis fanfics están publicados en cierto foro, no pienses que cometo plagio. Si ves una cuenta cuyo nombre no sea **_xxMizukagexx_** con uno de estos fics ¡Quémala, mete sus restos en una bolsa y tíralos al río!**

**Deja review~ ¡no te cuesta nada!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Dos largas semanas.**


	2. Dos largas semanas después

_**¡Contengan sus orgasmos! Me apuré a subir conti, aunque es jodidamente corta e.e Me temo que la mayoría de los capítulos serán cortitos... ¡Pero no se quedarán con ganas porque actualizaré rápido! (generalmente tardo meses en actualizar) Vale... lee el fic ya =w=**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dos largas semanas después.**

Zetsu suspiraba aburrido, teniendo la frente apoyada en el mostrador, hacía tiempo que no veía a Madara Uchiha por esos rumbos, cosa que lo frustraba. Trabajaba desde que salía de la escuela hasta que el café cerraba, era el horario en el que mas se encontraba con el empresario, algunas veces había llegado a pensar que el pelinegro ahora trabajaba por las tardes/noches y aunque era difícil de creer, no era imposible.

Se incorporó rápidamente y con buena cara al escuchar la campana de la puerta del local, siempre sonreía abiertamente cuando alguien entraba, nunca sabes cuando podría ser que el amor de tu vida cruce el umbral de esa puerta. No era Madara, más atendió de buena gana al cliente que pedía un café capuchino para llevar. Cuando el hombre se hubo ido volvió a su posición inicial, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Uchiha Madara acudiera al café pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba por la sala, dando vueltas, la registraba. De vez en cuando, tomaba una foto, la observaba y sostenía con cuidado durante un buen rato para finalmente acariciar el marco y dejarla con delicadeza en su lugar.

Después de un rato de repetir el mismo ritual, se sentó en el sillón y suspiró sonoramente, se sentía vacío, hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien, una conversación normal, sus amigos -Itachi, Sasori y Deidara principalmente- iban a ver como estaba de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo... nada era lo mismo. No le sorprendía el seguir deprimido, la única vez que lloró por su muerte fue cuando aquel policía llegó a darle la noticia. Ni una lágrima mas, lo consideró prudente. Comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos, que amenazaban con consumir su alma y cordura poco a poco.

Se sobresaltó, tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta que aquel sonido que lo había regresado a la realidad, no era otro que el de su teléfono celular. Tomó el aparato de mala gana.

— Uchiha Madara al habla...

— Hola, uh'n... El estúpido de Hidan ha tenido una buena idea esta vez.— Se escuchó un grito de protesta al fondo. El albino estaba con Deidara, eso no era buena señal.

— Y... ¿Qué se le ocurrió?— Preguntó sin querer saberlo realmente.

— Nada nuevo. Vamos a salir de fiesta hoy, uh'n.

— Pues que les valla bien...

— ¡No te hagas pendejo, Madara!— Esa oración pronunciada en un grito le obligó a separarse el celular de la oreja un par de centímetros.— Nos vemos en una hora en tu casa. ¡Mas te vale estar listo!

Y colgó. Hidan hijo de...

El pelinegro se puso de pie, dejando el celular botado en el sillón, suspiró con fastidio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de todo, iría con ellos quisiera o no. Ya conocía a Hidan y si no quería que hiciera un escándalo, lo mejor era acompañarlos por las buenas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Cuatro horas después*

Madara caminaba en solitario, riéndose en voz baja como si el aire tuviera alguna especie de droga; su caminar era seguro, pero tropezaba con sus propios pies cada dos pasos, él parecía no notarlo, aunque las pocas personas que se cruzaban con él lo miraban con cara rara, extrañados de toparse con un respetable hombre de negocios... totalmente ebrio.

* * *

_**Juro tratar de hacer los siguientes capítulos mas largos u.u Aamm... Pues nada .-. ¡Deja review y come un poco de Nutella! **_

_**Y díganme... ¿Les gustaría lemmon mas adelante?**_

**_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_ ¿Qué sucedió contigo? **


	3. ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

_**"No se quedarán con ganas", dijo. "Actualizaré rápido", dijo. Pue' ya saben como soy u.u ¡Último capítulo corto! De ahora en adelante serán mas largos :3**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué sucedió contigo?**_

Estaba mas que aburrido. Sentado frente a la caja registradora, contaba las ganancias del día de vez en cuando; nunca dejaban de ser $127, pero mantenía la esperanza. Miró el reloj que colcaba a su derecha, ya casi era hora de cerrar y eso lo irritaba ¿Cuándo se dignaría Uchiha Madara a tomarse un respiro para ir a beber un café?

Cruzó sus brazos sobre la barra y colocó su cabeza sobre ellos, una siesta no le caería nada mal, después de todo, el día había estado algo flojo y siendo ya de noche no creía que alguien pasara a comprar un café y sobre todo, si Madara no se había atrevido a poner un pie en el local en todo el maldito día, mucho menos pensaba que lo hiciera a estas horas de la noche. ¡Seguramente se encontraría en su casa, apartamento o cualquier-otro-lugar, abrazando a aquella chica bonita y pasándola realmente bien con ella! Y no se detendría a pensar en aquel pobre chico que le debolvió su cartera aquel día en este mismo café que frecuentaba... hasta hace unas semanas, claro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, lo cual hizo a Zetsu dar un respingo y ponerse derecho en su asiento. ¡Pero casi se cae de la silla al ver lo imposible! U-c-h-i-h-a M-a-d-a-r-a ¡Entrando por la puerta! El chico de cabello color del pasto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al contener un grito de emoción, se pellizcó el muslo con discreción para asegurarse de que esto en realidad estaba pasando... ¡Por todo lo sagrado que no estaba soñando! El tipo pelinegro se acercó al mostrador con pasos torpes.

― B-buenas noches, señor.― El pobre de piel bicolor no pudo evitar tartamudear y maldijo internamente por no poder disimular su excitación.― ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

― Dime, ¿aquí venden café?

A Zetsu realmente le impresionó esa pregunta, pero lo disimuló bastante bien.― S-si, señor.

― Entonces traeme uno, para llevar. Y que esté bien cargado.― Habló con tono relajado y burlón, era la primera vez en su vida que Zetsu lo veía actuar así y esta vez no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando su nariz percibió un no tan ligero aroma proveniente de aquella seductora boca. ¿Acaso era...

― ...A-alcohol?

Madara encaró a Zetsu con una ceja alzada, fue en ese momento cuando el menor se dio cuenta de que habái pensado en voz alta y se fue corriendo a la máquina de café soltado un "En seguida lo atiendo" cargado de nervios y vergüenza. Mientras esperaba a que la máquina hiciera lo suyo, miró de reojo al respetable empresario, derrepente parecía ausente y pudo detectar un leve gesto de melancolía en su rostro; se preguntó que es lo que habría pasado para dejar al apuesto, fuerte y confiado Uchiha Madara... pues... así.

― Son $7.90― Soltó al dejar el café en la barra, pero al parecer el pelinegro seguía perdido en su mundo.― Amm... ¿Señor Uchiha?

Madara miró al menor, tenía los ojos llorosos, Zetsu se conmovió y se asustó al mismo tiempo, lo suficiente como para hacer que saltara del otro lado del mostrador en menos de una milésima de segundo tan solo para poder estar al lado del hombre.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?― Habló gentilmente al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en la fuerte espalda del Uchiha con intención de darle ánimos.

― Sin duda he estado mejor, muchacho...― Miró a Zetsu sonriendo amargamente, al peliverde se le rasgasba el alma al ser conciente de que su amor secreto había estado sufriendo en silencio durante todo este tiempo y se sintió peor aun al saber que él no era nadie para, si quiera, tratar de consolarlo.

― Yo... ¿Podría hacer algo por usted?

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! Diez disculpas y un helado de chocolate por hacer el capítulo tan corto. **_

_**¿Te gustó? ¿No? ¡Deja review!**_


	4. Reviviendo

_**Como soy una buena niña, subo este capítulo pronto ^^ y es mas largoo~ Espero que les guste. Dentro de dos capítulos hay una sorpresa~ Recen porque mi creatividad esté viva en estos días, para así pueda apurarme a escribir.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Reviviendo.**_

Y de nuevo sufrió de un mini infarto al escuchar la oración "Podrías llevarme a mi casa" sonó mas como una preguntas, pero a Zetsu no le importó. ¡Claro que podía ir a dejarlo a su casa! mas que nada, necesitaba hacerlo, sintió la responsabilidad de verificar que Madara llegara a salvo a su casa. No tardó ni dos segundos en responder afirmativamente, después de todo, hoy le tocaba cerrar a él ¿Qué mas daba hacerlo diez o quince minutos antes?

Zetsu tomó sus cosas y las llaves del negocio, con Madara Uchiha por delante, salieron del local, el de piel bicolor bajó la cortina y se aseguró de que no se le olvidara nada antes de poner el candado. Ambos estaban en la calle, Zetsu buscó con la mirada algún auto lujoso que pudiera etiquetar de inmediato como propiedad del pelinegro, pero no encontró ninguno que cumpliera con sus expectativas, así que se giró a ver a Madara encontrándose con la gran sorpresa de que este último lo había estado mirando todo este tiempo, se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

― ¿Y su auto, señor Uchi-

― Dime Madara.― Le interrumpió el mayor. Zetsu no pudo evitar sonreír.― Y contéstame una pregunta...

― Claro, lo que usted quiera.― Dijo Zetsu. Madara se inclinó a su altura (porque la verdad era mas alto de lo que Zetsu recordaba) y lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Tengo cara de estar en mi sano juicio, lo suficiente como para manejar?― Dijo riendo un poco, el menor estuvo a punto de hacer un gesto de desagrado a causa del repugnante aroma del alcohol que emanaba desde la boca del empresario y al tenerlo a una distancia tan corta la cosa empeoraba.

― Comprendo... no trae auto.― Soltó separándose un poco.

Menos mal que se había hecho de un auto hace unos pocos meses, no era último modelo ni mucho menos nuevo, pero no estaba tan mal. Caminó hacia él, indicándole a Madara con un gesto que lo siguiera. Buscó las llaves en su bolsillo y desactivó los seguros; como si conociera a Zetsu de toda la vida, Madara se subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto, recostando el asiento un poco. Al menor le agradó este gesto de confianza, una vez dentro del auto, encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir.

Condujo durante quince o veinte minutos, siguiendo las indicaciones que el mayor le daba hasta que las casas normales y modestas se convirtieron en unas cada vez mas sofisticadas, algunas de ellas rayaban la descripción de "mansión" con sus piscinas al frente y autos lujosos aparcados. No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto.

― La siguiente casa, a la derecha.― Sentenció por fin. Cuando Zetsu miró la casa, le pareció bastante bonita, para nada extravagante y casi modesta... a no ser por el auto negro último modelo aparcado en la cochera, claro.

Madara se bajó en cuanto Zetsu apagó el motor sin decir nada. El menor también abandonó el carro y siguió al Uchiha hasta la puerta de su casa, comenzando a tener la sensación de que tal vez había sido un error, desvió la mirada al suelo. Escuchó como la puerta era abierta, se quedó esperando un gracias o quizá hasta un "Te veo luego", pero no escuchó ni una palabra, ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada por lo que, algo extrañado, alzó la mirada.

Zestu se quedó prácticamente boquiabierto, Madara Uchiha aún no había entrado, sostenía la puerta abierta en un gesto de cortesía y lo miraba expectante.

― ¿No piensas pasar? Supongo que invitarte un café o algo es lo menos que puedo hacer...

_"No se preocupe señor Uchiha, yo solo quería ser amable, espero verlo de vuelta en el café muy pronto"_ decía su sentido común. Pero no, en lugar de eso entró en la casa del mayor con este a sus espaldas. Solo dio unos cuantos pasos, la habitación estaba muy oscura y no quería tropezarse con nada; la luz del foco lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos de momento. Al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que la casa era mucho mas grande de lo que por fuera aparentaba y aunque si bien el lugar era cálido, Zetsu percibió que _algo _faltaba en el lugar, algo importante.

― Siéntate en donde quieras.― Ofreció Madara, señalando los tres sillones que había en la sala. El chico cabello-color-del-pasto, ni tardo ni perezoso, obedeció de inmediato; miraba con muy poca discreción cada detalle de la elegante pero moderna sala.

No tardó mucho en fijarse en las fotografías que adornaban las paredes y algún mueble. Se recargó en el respaldo y notó que algo le pinchaba el trasero, se hizo algo hacia adelante y vio un marco con una foto dentro, antes de fijarse en la persona del retrato, suspiró aliviado al ver que no le había pasado nada. La persona sonreía y hacía el simbolo de "Amor y Paz" con la mano izquierda, mientras escondía la derecha detrás de su espalda y era ni mas ni menos que la chica bonita de antes, tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura, además de unos ojos verdes hermosos.

― Se llamaba Aoi...

Zetsu se sobresaltó, se giró un poco en su lugar para ver como Madara entraba a la habitación y dejaba una tacita en la mesa de centro para después acercarse a Zetsu y sentarse a su lado en el sillón, en realidad no parecía molesto. Se dedicó a mirar la foto, casi ignorando a Zetsu, hasta que el menor reaccionó, creyendo haber escuchado algo importante.

― Disculpe... ¿Se _llamaba_?― Se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando vio una mueca de dolor dibujarse en el rostro del Uchiha.

― Murió.― Dijo con la voz entrecortada.― Hace como dos semanas.― Agachó la cabeza. El corazón de Zetsu se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar el primer sollozo, se acercó mas a él, sintiendo el olor a alcohol aunque sin importarle demasiado.

― Señor... Digo, Madara, lo siento, no debía preguntar.

― No te preocupes, ese tipo de cosas pasan.― Madara se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo, junto a un cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver al chico abrazándolo de manera protectora, sin pensarlo mucho, correspondió el abrazo y, sintiéndose con algo de confianza y ebrio como estaba, se soltó a llorar.

Zetsu casi se pone a llorar con éll, pero supo mantener la calma. Madara no lloró mucho ni por mucho tiempo, pero después de hacerlo se sintió mejor, casi reconfortado. Se separó un poco de el menor, rompiendo el abrazo.

― Lo siento, chico... yo...

― Zetsu.― Le cortó el menor con una sonrisa en el rostro a la que, extrañamente, Madara correspondió con naturalidad.

― Zetsu...― Repitió pausadamente para después suspirar.― ¿Sabes? Nunca...― Se interrumpió un momento para estirarse un poco.― Nunca he tenido la libertad total para desahogarme. Te lo agradezco.

― No hay de que. Puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera.― Y le sonrió de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados.

Madara se quedó mirando a Zetsu y comenzó a sentir un impulso que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir. No sabía por qué, pero lo necesitaba, como a un vaso de agua después de correr por horas. Sin vacilar ni un momento mas, envolvió a Zetsu con sus brazos de nueva cuenta, lo cual hizo al menor abrir los ojos sorprendido; su aroma, de una juvenil loción le pareció tan distinto al de ella, pero aun así, lo encontró exquisito, embriagador.

Alzó la cara del de pelo verde, quien ya estaba levemente sonrojado, su peculiar piel le atraía como un imán, se sintió extrañamente mareado. Se acercó poco a poco hasta esos labios que parecían tan suaves y vírgenes hasta que estos se juntaron con los suyos.

Zetsu estaba a punto de un paro cardíaco, mas bien, ya lo había tenido, podía jurar que su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos. Lo imposible estaba pasando. Los labios de Uchiha Madara contra los suyos, se sentía tan bien... se sintió flotando en una nube. Correspondió al beso con inocencia, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento, no le importó ni siquiera el sabor a alcohol en la boca del Uchiha, aun así sus labios sabían tan dulcemente.

Se separaron, Madara tocaba sus labios, Zetsu no pudo comprender la expresión de su rostro. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_**Si te gustó, deja review~ Gracias por leer 3 (estuvo mas largo~ 1403 palabras son algo xDU)**_

_**Si no te gustó... Deja review~ y dime en que puedo mejorar.**_


	5. Madara ¡Eres un idiota!

_**Solo tengo algo que decir... La sorpresa se fue a la mierda xDUU**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Madara... ¡Eres un idiota!**

Zetsu se restregó los ojos con las muñecas para después abrirlos encontraba en una cama matrimonial, bastante cómoda a decir verdad, en una habitación que jamás había visto en su vida. Se asustó un poco y se sentó en la cama de golpe, registrando la habitación con la mirada; la puerta se abrió de momento, lentamente para evitar que esta emitiera algún sonido, la cabeza de Madara Uchiha se asomó. En ese momento, al encontrarse sus miradas, Zetsu pudo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, como si una avalancha se hubiera desatado en su memoria. Se sonrojó ligeramente

— Al fin despertaste...— Madara terminó de entrar a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de donde el menor se encontraba sentado.— Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, ¿sabes? Dormiste demasiado, Zetsu.

Y por un momento pensó que seguía soñando ¡Madara se había preocupado por él! Y por si fuera poco... ¡Recordó su nombre! Aunque había una cosa que le inquietaba un poco... Después de ese beso, no recordaba nada mas. No es como si desconfiara de Madara Uchiha, pensando que pudo haberse aprovechado de él mientras no estaba consiente, pero recordemos que estaba demasiado ebrio...

— G-gracias por sus atenciones, Madara-sama. Pero, puedo preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Madara pareció dudar unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta.

— Te desmayaste, después de...— Se aclaró la garganta.— Después de que llegáramos aquí, fui por algo de beber para ti, hablamos un par de minutos y caíste fulminado en el sillón.

Zetsu se sintió decepcionado. No, en realidad, se sentía herido. Aun sentía la marca de los labios de Madara en los suyos, era imposible que lo de anoche hubiera sido un sueño o algo parecido. Agachó la mirada, la tristeza se mezclaba con la impotencia de haber sentido tanto de Madara y que este se lo arrebatara de un momento a otro, apretó un puño bajo la sábana. Iba a confrontarlo y le declararía sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

— Miente.

— ¿Qué— Madara parecía, al menos por el tono de su voz, al go impresionado por la declaración del menor.— ¿A qué te refieres?

Zetsu lo encaró con el ceño fruncido, realmente le molestaba que Madara hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado siendo él el que lo besó en primer él, ese besó había significado mas que una reacción un poco desesperada de un ebrio, a Zetsu le pareció que si bien los efectos del alcohol habían hecho un poco de lo suyo, lo que Madara hizo fue a conciencia.

— Sabe muy bien a que me refiero.— Al ser consiente de que aún llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se incorporó, encontrándose con sus zapatos al pie de la cama, se los puso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Sintió algo de nerviosismo y desesperación al sentir como Madara iba detrás suya.

El peliverde casi había cruzado la sala cuando sus pasos se atoraron con sus agujetas desatadas, haciéndolo caer de bruces. No podía sentirse mas humillado, pero Madara se incó a su lado y lo sentó en su regazo antes de que el menor pudiera protestar.

— ¿Te hiciste daño?— Le dijo con una voz dulce. Por un momento, Zetsu sintió que quizá Madara había omitido el detalle del beso para no afectarlo. Pudo pensar que el mencionarlo, llevaría a un gran malentendido, quizá no esperaba que Zetsu reaccionara bien ante eso.— Debiste atar tus zapatos, chico.— Parecía levemente divertido.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió al escuchar ese tono paternal, que Madara realmente no había querido besarle, por eso no le había recordado a Zetsu lo del beso. No estaba tratando de protegerlo, estaba tratando de olvidarlo. Le dio un poco de rabia mezclada con tristeza, el hacerse ilusiones tan rápidamente era patético. Se alejó de Madara con un movimiento brusco, poniéndose de pie.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un par de pasos, Madara ya se encontraba de pie, apoyando una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro del menor para detenerlo.

— Muchacho... Recuerdas perfectamente lo que ocurrió anoche ¿no es así?

El peliverde asintió, sin voltear a verlo. Escuchó a Madara suspirar profundamente.

— Debes disculparme. Anoche no estaba en mi sano juicio.— Se acomodó un poco el cabello.— Comprendo el por qué de tu actitud.  
— No.— Le cortó Zetsu con la voz un poco quebrada, dejando al mayor algo sorprendido.— En realidad, creo que usted no lo entiende en absoluto.

Se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados y llorosos impactaron a Madara, dejándolo callado. Definitivamente, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien tan peculiar. Había algo importante en él, eso que lo impulsó a besarlo la noche anterior sin detenerse a pensar en nada; le asustaba ese sentimiento tan peligroso, podía sentir como eso regresaba, aunque trató de controlarlo.

— Hazmelo saber entonces.— Dijo Madara un poco embriagado, por esa sensación... ese deseo de estar lo mas cerca que pudiera de Zetsu.  
Y el menor lo besó.

Madara abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, mientras que Zetsu mantenía los suyos fuertemente cerrados. Estuvo a punto de corresponder, pero reaccionó pronto y rompió ese beso que le estaba sabiendo tan dulce como la miel. El menor agachó la cabeza mientra el otro se limitaba a verlo, buscando palabras.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Dijo titubeando.

"Que idiota" Pensó Zetsu.— Madara-sama, usted me gusta. Me gusta mucho desde hace algún tiempo.

Madara comenzó a reír y el peliverde alzó la cabeza, confundido y molesto. ¿Qué le era tan gracioso? Pronto, la expresión del Uchiha cambió a una seria, aunque seguía con un tono burlón en la voz.

— Esto no me puede estar pasando.— Y colocó una de sus manos en su frente, retirándose levemente el flequillo de la cara.

— ¿A que se refiere?— Preguntó Zetsu con nerviosismo, el cual aumentó cuando Madara lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Retiró su gesto severo a los pocos segundos.

— Eres solo un niño, no sabes lo que estas diciendo.— Retiró su mano de su frente y se cruzó de brazos.— ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

— Uchiha Madara, 28 años. Líder de la empresa Uchiha por herencia, tiene un hermano menor llamado Izuna; su jornada termina a las cuatro o seis p.m. Acude frecuentemente al café en el que trabajo y suele pedir un café americano, su postre favorito es el pay de manzana y su comida favorita es el inarizushi...— Se detuvo abruptamente al notar que Madara lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y se sonrojó levemente.— Y eso es solo por mencionar algunas cosas.

El pelinegro suspiró frustrado. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa y, por curiosidad, Zetsu lo siguió. Al llegar a la entrada, abrió la puerta y miró al menor.

— Bien, Zetsu, gracias por haberme traído a casa anoche, sigue siendo buena persona. Ya te puedes ir.

Dolido, el menor apretó los puños y salió de la casa, dando un portazo tras de si, sin que Madara pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**¡Deja review mientras aún sea gratis e.e!**_

_**¿Alguien me dona una imagensita para el fic? C:**_


	6. Segunda oportunidad

_**Pueden odiarme si quieren, nadie los culpará por ello ;o;**_

_**Pero... Hoy por primera vez en la historia de este fic, les contestaré sus comentarios:**_

_**Aoi-Hatake.n.26: **__Nuu ;o; Mizu no es mala~ Mada-chan es el malo uwu siento haber tardado en actualizar QvQ_

**_Keys-chan: _**_Ya verás que las cosas se le solucionan a Zetsu~ solo es que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes .w. 3_

**_Viviana: _**_Mada-chan es un idiota, pero es el idiota mas sexy de los rumbos (? Dios, a mi no me gusta demasiado como uke... A veces le hacen demasiado OoC, eso es como el bullying ;o;_

**_Ahora si, podéis disfrutar del capítulo~_**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Segunda oportunidad.

— A ver, repasemos todo eso, uh'n. Estabas tan ebrio que en lugar de pedir un taxi, le dijiste a un niño -menor de edad, cabe mencionar- que te llevara a tu casa, donde lo besaste y al día siguiente lo corriste de tu casa, ¿por que te declaró sus sentimientos, uh'n?— Dijo Deidara, impresionado. Hidan, el rubio y Madara se encontraban en la oficina del último. Madara sentado detrás de su escritorio, ordenando el papeleo, mientras los otros dos ocupaban las sillas frente a él.

— Creo que no estaba borracho, ¡mas bien esta bien pendejo!— Soltó el albino, para después soltar una carcajada.  
Madara le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Hidan, para después mirar a Deidara, un poco mas sereno.— Pues si, básicamente asi fueron las cosas.

— ¿No crees que le destrozaste los sentimientos al niño, uh'n?

Hidan tomó una hoja del escritorio de Madara, se puso de pie para acercarla a la cara del mayor en donde -frente a sus ojos- la rompió en múltiples pedasitos, para después hacerlos bolita y lanzar esta misma al cesto de basura, con destreza.

— Ese es el corazón del crío.— Y tomó asiento de nuevo.

— Hidan... en primera, no debiste romper eso.— Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.— Y en segunda, creo que exageras.

— La verdad, estoy del lado de Hidan esta vez, uh'n.— Madara miró al rubio con una ceja alzada.— ¿Acaso no ves que es solo un niño?

— ¿Acaso no ves que es casi de tu edad, rubito?— Se burló el albino.

— Cállate, uh'n.— Soltó secamente, dándole un zape a Hidan. Miró a Madara de nuevo.— A lo que me refiero, es que es joven, piensa que quizá eres su primer amor... ¿y que le rompan el corazón de esa forma, uh'n? No es nada justo... ¿Acaso te gustaría que te destrozaran a ti de esa manera?

— Yo ya estoy destrozado...

Hidan se puso de pie brúscamente, dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio de Madara.— ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me molesta?— Lo tomó por la corbata, acercando sus rostros.— Lo tuyo con Aoi fue una puta apuesta. Y me caga la madre que te hagas el sufrido ahora. Jugaste mucho con ella al principio, Madara. La heriste mucho y aun así ella siguió contigo, porque ella si te quería. Quizá soy peor que tu con respecto a las mujeres, pero la muerte de Aoi no quita lo desgraciado que fuiste con ella.

— Hidan, ya basta, uh'n.— Intervino el rubio, poniendo una mano en el hombro del mencionado.

— Yo si la amaba...— Parecía que el Uchiha había palidecido, sin embargo, no se veía tan molesto como Hidan lo estaba.

— Quizá la hayas llegado a amar en algún momento, pero fuiste con ella como estas siendo ahora con el chico ese. Y ¿adivina qué? Ella está muerta y no debe nada, pero al parecer tu seguirás siendo un hijo de puta.— Hidan soltó a Madara, empujándolo. Caminó hacia la puerta, hecho una furia.

— ¡Hidan, espera, uh'n!— Deidara salió corriendo tras él, dejando a Madara solo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO~Mientras tanto, en otro lugar~OoOoOoOoOoO

Zetsu entraba a la cafetería con el animo por los suelos, si bien en la mañana se había portado con mucho coraje, ahora le invadía toda la desepción de que el hombre del que había estado enamorado todo este tiempo era un estúpido.

— ¡Zetsu! Que bueno que llegas...— Shota se puso de pie y fue rápidamente donde Zetsu.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me extrañaste?— Zetsu sonrió sarcásticamente.

— No... bueno, si... ¡Ese no es el caso! Estás metido en un lío...— El chico cabello-color-del-pasto le encaró con una ceja alzada.— No se si anoche saliste con mucha prisa o de verdad estabas muy cansado, pero resulta que no cerraste bien, cuando yo llegué para abrir el local, este ya estaba abierto.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Lo que escuchas! Lo peor es que el dueño estaba llegando justo al mismo tiempo que yo, ni siquiera dándome la oportunidad de decir que yo lo abrí... Esta en su oficina y quiere hablar contigo...

— Gracias.— Dijo titubeando, se dirigió a la oficina del dueño, pálido como estaba.

No lo podía creer, así de simple ¡Madara Uchiha ya le había causado demasiados problemas! Y eso que tan solo ayer se habían conocido formalmente. Llegó a la oficina y tocó un par de veces antes de entrar. Una grave voz respondiendo "Adelante, entre" hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara, solo había visto al dueño la vez que hizo su entrevista de trabajo y si que logró ponerlo nervioso.

— Señor, ¿quería verme?

— Zetsu, toma asiento, por favor.— El menor lo obedeció de inmediato.— Ayer dejaste abierto el local, afortunadamente, nadie se llevó nada. Pero temo decirte que estás despedido.

— ¿P-perdón? ¡Pero...! Por favor, no. Juro que no volverá a pasar.— Zetsu a penas y podía guardar la calma, su corazón latía rápidamente.

— Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque estás despedido. Estabas a prueba y fallaste como nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, lo siento, pero no hay segundas oportunidades, ahora...— Se puso de pie, recogiendo sus cosas, le dio un sobre a Zetsu.— Esta es tu paga de la semana, termina el turno de hoy y después no quiero verte aquí si no eres un cliente.— Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.— Puedes irte.  
Zetsu tenía la boca entreabierta de la impresión, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de ahí, con unas ganas tremendas de azotar la puerta justo como lo había hecho con Madara horas antes, caminó hasta el mostrador y miró a Shota, el dueño salió por la puerta poco después.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Zetsu?

— Madara Uchiha está arruinando mi vida...— Tenía la cabeza agachada, no debía llorar, tenía que guardar la calma.— Me despidió.

— Lo siento mucho, Zetsu.— Shota le dio una palmaditas en la espalda para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.— Aunque me queda una duda. ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Madara en todo esto?

Diez minutos y un par de lágrimas después, el menor había terminado de contarle los sucesos de la noche anterior. Desgraciadamente, nada se podía hacer ya para que Zetsu recuperara su empleo, así que no gastaron mucho tiempo hablando de ello. El final del turno, Shota le invitó un muffin de los que la tienda vendía a Zetsu, para que subiera un poco sus ánimos. Pronto, el chico se quedó solo, de vez en cuando entraba uno que otro cliente, pero nada relevante sucedía.

Por poco y se queda dormido en algún momento, pero no lo hizo, cerró los ojos esperando escuchar la campanilla de la entrada con en ánimo mas decaído que nunca.

— Buenas noches...

Zetsu abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz y con el ceño fruncido soltó un seco "_Bienvenido_" demostrando todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Uchiha?— Dijo apretando los dientes para no gritarle.

— Creí que lo sabías.— Dijo el ya mencionado con una ligera sonrisa. Su expresión cambió de momento, miró hacia otro lado y se despeinó un poco el cabello, Zetsu se fijó en su elegante traje, seguramente acababa de salir del trabajo, mas decidió que eso realmente no le importaba.— En realidad vine aquí para disculparme.

— Ah, ¿si?— El menor apoyó su codo en la barra y su cabeza en su mano.— Y ¿por qué se disculpa exactamente?

— Yo... te traté muy mal el día de ayer y...— Se interrumpió a si mismo, soltando un bufido y mirando a Zetsu a los ojos.— ¿Podríamos hablar en cuanto termine tu turno?

— ¡Claro!— Soltó con un entusiasmo claramente fingido.— Podemos hablar ahora, mañana... ¡Cuando le plazca! Después de todo, estoy despedido.— Pronunciar aquella última oración, le trajo un sabor amargo a la boca.

Madara abrió un poco los ojos por la impresión, entendiendo su gesto desconcertado, Zetsu procedió a explicarle.— Lo que pasa es que ayer dejé el local medio abierto por culpa de alguien que me pidió que lo llevara a su casa.

— No es mi culpa.— Se defendió el pelinegro.— Pudiste haberme rechazado.

— ¡¿Y como iba a hacerlo?! Señor Uchiha, con todo respeto... estaba bastante ebrio y ni siquiera traía auto.— El chico soltó un suspiro.— Pero ya no importa...

— Me haré responsable.— Zetsu lo miró, algo sorprendido. Ahora Uchiha Madara lo estaba sorprendiendo en un buen sentido.— Pero necesito que hablemos después de que acabe tu turno... ¿Qué dices?

El de piel bicolor lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Rechazarlo? Realmente se lo merecía._"Karma"_ Pensó el menor. _"Este tipo necesita una buena dosis de karma"_ Veamos, Zetsu se enamoró de un Madara amable que, durante estas últimas horas, había pensado que en realidad nunca existió, sin embargo ahora se comportaba como alguien maduro al ir a disculparse por sus malos actos. ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Esta bien.— Dijo de una vez por todas._ "Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad"_

* * *

**Sentí que el final fue muy directo y apresurado ;o; trataré de mejorar sobre eso OvO Gracias por leer~ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los amaré si dejan review que yo me alimento de ellos y ando muy flaca últimamente.**


End file.
